


How (not) to use an Ascot

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Percy de Oral is a thing, and I approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy never cared much to be embarrassed....especially not by Vax.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (not) to use an Ascot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirpratchett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpratchett/gifts).



Vax wasn’t entirely sure when he realized that something was off, but the fact that he was naked and his arms were tied to the bedpost were definitely a big fucking clue.  

He struggled against his restraints, trying to figure out exactly what was holding him.

“It’s just my ascot, but I would ease up if I were you,” he heard the thud of a book closing, raising his head to see the source of the noise. Sitting at the table in the corner, book now on said table, was Percy, a smirk on his face, “Wouldn’t want to rip it now would we Darling?”

Seeing the familiar white, Vax gave his own signature smirk, “Good to know love, now care to tell me why I’m tied up?”

The smirk vanished from Percy’s face, replaced instead with a hard line as he raised from his seat, showing Vax that while he was wearing a shirt, it was unbuttoned, “It's nice to see that you have sudden amnesia,” He walked over to the bed, sitting on Vax’s right side, “I personally imagine that it would be rather difficult to forget pulling down your husband’s pants in front of our friends, Allura, Kima, and my sister included.”

“Oh my Gods Percival I told you it was an accident,” despite the defensive tone, Vax couldn’t even try to hide the grin on his face, “Love you get awfully stuffy during your speeches…...I just….wanted to lighten the mood?”

“That seems terribly uncharacteristic of you Darling.” Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

“Alright, and it’s always hilarious seeing the calm, composed Percival de Rolo red as a tomato,” The grin turned to a wicked smile, “I would be lying if I said it wasn’t satisfying.”

The line on Percy’s mouth turned to a look Vax was all too familiar with, a look that made his own wicked smile turn to a worried expression,  _ “Are you sure you should be saying such things in your position Darling?”  _

Yep, there it was, the fucking Elvish.

Despite the shiver running through him, Vax only shrugged his shoulders,  _ “To be quite honest love, it seems like I’m in the best possible position, though this rope is a bit uncomfortable…” _

_ “You poor thing,”  _ the mock-concern was evident in Percy’s tone as he pouted. He moved himself to the end of the bed, carefully watching over Vax with a hungry look in his eyes,  _ “Whatever will you do?” _

He leaned in, nipping at Vax’s neck,  _ “What do you have planned for me Percival~?”  _ he purred out as he trailed down his neck.

_ “Wouldn’t you like to know.”  _ Percy’s lips trailed to his chest, covering Vax’s nipple with with his mouth, sucking and licking at the now-pebbling skin. A groan escaped Vax’s lips as he felt tongue flicking against him. Percy pulled away, chuckling at the twitch of Vax’s cock,  _ “Rather eager aren’t we Darling~?” _

_ “Percy, I swear to the Gods if you don’t-ah fuck!”  _ the threat died on Vax’s lips as Percy gave him a long, lazy stroke.

_ “Terribly sorry dearest, what was that?”  _ another lazy stroke.

Only a moan was his response as Vax arched his back away from the mattress, pulling against his restraint. Percy’s smile only grew as he gave one last stroke, rubbing his thumb against the head. 

He continued his work on Vax’s chest, peppering his skin with kisses. Vax could only groan at the touch, burying the side of his face into the pillow to muffle them. Percy’s lips trailed downwards, ending at the base of his cock,  _ “Darling Darling, must you hold back?”  _

_ “Fuck you Percival.”  _ was the soft reply.

He could only snort,  _ “Oh, you wish,”  _ he took his thumb once more against the head, spreading the precum. He let out this long, dramatic sigh,  _ “I honestly don’t see any need in continuing, if you’re not going to get into it~”  _ he could only grin at the whine that followed,  _ “I’m sorry what?”  _ he took a free hand to his ear.

_ “Percyyyyy….”  _ the whine was still covered by the pillow.

_ “I simply can’t hear today, I’m going to have to stop-” _

_ “Don’t you fucking dare Percival!”  _ no pillow could dare keep that shout back,  _ “Finish what you- _ ah! _ -started!”  _ even the elegance of Elvish couldn’t hide the rough voice coated with desperation and lust.

Percy could only tsk at him before giving him another stroke,  _ “Well then, since you asked so  _ **_nicely_ ** _ ,”  _ playful smirk undermined the sarcasm. He took away his gloved hand, licking at the bitterness before pulling the thing and its companion off with his teeth. 

He finally pushed himself to the foot of the bed, hands on both sides of Vax’s hips. With one last small smile, he leaned down, licking a stripe up his cock. Percy continued his teasing, relishing in the shameless moans Vax was letting out, until he felt the shaking of Vax’s body to be too much. He was almost done, Percy figured he’d had enough.

And with that thought, his lips encased the head, and he started to suck. He barely lighten his grip on Vax’s hips, only enough for the other man to buck and rock slightly.

_ “Percy, Percy love I’m not-” _

He pulled away just long enough to give him a smirk,  _ “Come for me, I think you’ve earned it Darling.” _ It was enough for Vax, as he came with a moan of Percy’s name. With a pop and a pant, Percy looked over his work, taking special delight in the way Vax’s pupils were blown with pleasure.

It was moments before Vax’s breath returned to somewhat normal as he looked Percy in the eye, the switch to Common slightly awkward, “If that’s your punishment…..fuck me Percy…” more panting.

"Again Darling, you wish~" 


End file.
